


What a Catch

by valbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, neji is a soggy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valbino/pseuds/valbino
Summary: Having imbibed a bit (just a bit) himself, Neji surreptitiously leaves a mission completion party to seek out Shikamaru. Oneshot.Written for an r/narutofanfiction smut thing





	

“Look at you,” said Neji’s voice. Uncharacteristically mad, too.

Shikamaru glanced at the doorway to confirm it was in fact Neji attached to the voice. Annoying. The bar was empty by this time of the night. He heard a swish of fabric. Neji probably crossed his arms, as usual. This was just what he needed, of course. A sanctimonious asshole interrupting his post-mission celebration. What a drag.

“This is pathetic, Nara.” 

“What do you care,” he muttered.

Half-step shuffle. It sounded like Neji put a hand on one hip. “Narut--”

“Can it. I was just leaving.” A lie, but Neji didn’t know that. Probably.

Sure, the barstool might have almost fallen over from the motion of standing up, and he might have almost forgotten to drop his payment on the counter, but he was fine. He finally looked up properly. Neji’s clothes were soaked through, clinging in all the wrong places. So it was still raining. This was also fine. 

“Perfect timing,” Neji said. “Naruto sent me to escort you home.”

Sounded about as truthful as ‘I was just leaving.’ “Fine.”

Like the slap of cold air after a shower, Neji’s wet arm kept him from faceplanting on the nearest table. He supposed it was marginally better than breaking his nose or getting a concussion, if only for the decreased need to stay upright for the journey from point A to point B.   


“Let’s go.”   


If he had known the rain would be coming in sheets of frosted glass, he would have preferred a concussion. Guess this would be the ultimate test of whether the cold shower sobered people up, he thought. The walk to his clan’s grounds wouldn’t be very long at least.

Neji was silent. His jaw muscles were taut. He stared ahead, Byakugan activated.

“So,” Shikamaru said.

“...So.” 

“How did Naruto convince you to drag me home, huh?” 

“You of all people could guess,” he muttered.

He snorted. “You won’t like it.”

“I’m not…’likng’...my current situation,” Neji scoffed, roughly tugging him forward and making him nearly trip. “Humor me.”

“Jeez…” There was water streaming down his ponytail, down the back of his shirt, in addition to the rain. “Well. I don’t think Naruto had anything to do with it. Unless he instructed you to basically carry me home?”

Neji exhaled sharply. His nostrils flared. Was he drunk? 

Shikamaru decided to find out. “I got one better. Maybe Naruto was worried because I skipped out on the after party, and sent you to check on me.”

“Shut up.”

“Told you.” Definitely drunk.

The rest of the walk was in tepid silence. Hell, he thought Neji would just make sure he was by the front door and leave. 

Instead, he remarked, “Your parents aren’t home.”

And then kissed him. His lips were a wet, cold shock. Shikamaru jerked back and hit his head on the wall. Neji’s throat made an interesting noise before he grabbed him by the jaw, pulled him away from the wall, and crashed their mouths together again.

Not that he’d turn down a free fuck or whatever, but... 

He pushed away. “Ease off for a sec…you sure about this?”

Neji looked down. “Why are you always right?” he muttered.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, but I--”

His head snapped back up with alarming speed. He glared. “Are you dense? I’m not here because of Naruto.” 

Shikamaru ducked out of the hold and tried to go to his room. Neji caught him by the arm. Okay, fine. He led Neji down the hallway by his mouth, along the walls.  At some pont, his hair got untied. Neji’s hair stuck to his face in wiry strands.

Figures that their clothes would be essentially glued on by this point. Neji had the easier half. While Shikamaru was struggling to get his arms from his sleeves without injury, he watched Neji effortlessly unfasten his robes and shrug them off. Nice view. Then Neji peeled off his pants and was left with his boxers. Nicer view.

Instead of doing something useful, like helping the shirt situation, he sat there on the floor with his legs parted. Guy didn’t even try to fix his hair, just leaned back with it draping over one shoulder. 

_ Focus. Get your shirt off, dumbass.  _

When the hem cleared his head, he found Neji standing in front of him. 

“You take too long.”

He was pushed backwards. His legs and, soon after, the rest of him hit bed. Then Neji was on top of him, knee between his thighs, but otherwise upright. The lean planes of muscle along his abdomen twitched with his breathing. 

“Wait...wait a minute…Jeez.” 

Shikamaru contorted around the lift of his own hips, but managed to wedge his pants off. They balled at his heels. He wouldn’t be able to remove them completely without kicking Neji in the face, so it had to be good enough.

Neji straddled him, bent like hot metal to frame his face with his arms and touch their foreheads. His hair was a wet curtain. It blotted out the light of Shikamaru’s floor lamp. His kiss was trembling, hesitant, a petal touch. 

While he appreciated the gesture on an abstract level, Shikamaru was done with the preamble. He grabbed the back of Neji’s head and pressed down. Their mouths opened as the rhythm intensified. Neji’s tongue tasted like tea. He felt a surge of heat, the beginning of an erection. 

Neji was already hard. He thrust shallow. His breath halted. He broke the kiss by sliding his mouth wetly to Shikamaru’s jaw, hovering. All Shikamaru heard was the rasp of breath, hot air on cold skin. One of Neji’s hands held his face, tender, then ghosted down. He grinded his hips with more force than expected. Shikamaru gasped, heat rushing down his torso.

He felt the weight and shape of Neji’s dick between them. He wanted to see it, take it into his mouth, choke on it. But Neji had him pinned, working his way down his neck with an open mouth and a lot of tongue. He gripped Neji’s hair near the root and gave a light tug. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

Neji’s face was flushed across the nose when he moved his head up. “What?” he said, in a way that suggested Shikamaru had interrupted something important.

Whatever he was gonna say didn’t matter, because Neji had pulled the waistband of his boxers down. He glanced down. Neji wrapped his fingers around the shaft and stroked once, teasing slow, with a little extra tug at the end. Shikamaru had a hard time staying focused on anything beyond what Neji was doing.

He looked up at Neji’s face. He was looking at Shikamaru intently. There was a note of calculation in his expression. He stroked harder, but not with any more speed.

Shikamaru moaned, breathy and near-falsetto, with each exhale. A dim, salacious thought fluttered about: he still hadn’t seen what Neji was packing. It had to be fairly broad, judging from the tent in his shorts. The Hyuga clan was probably too traditional to circumcise. He sucked his lower lip in under his teeth. God. 

He propped himself up on one elbow and managed to hook his first two fingers into Neji’s waist band. There wasn’t any leverage for him to do more than that, but it was the intent. As predicted, Neji stopped jacking him off and lifted an eyebrow. 

Their eyes met. Shikamaru felt like they were suspended in the air, a core of heat lit up between them. 

Neji tilted his head to one side. He was a master of the expressive mask, the micro-expression. Something about his look was a taunt, but nothing beyond his body language gave it away. Shikamaru didn’t care at this point, whatever Neji’s game was. He hunched forward and tugged down Neji’s boxers.

That effort was entirely worth it. 

“What were you going to say?” Neji said. His mouth slanted to one side.

Fuck, Shikamaru almost said. 

Rather, he had his mouth open on the U and got stuck on the hard K sound at the end because Neji had shoved his dick right in it. 

Their positions readjusted to accommodate. Neji pulled out to push his foreskin back fully. Shikamaru hadn’t even closed his jaw for the wait. The flesh-musk-salt taste hit the back of his throat just before Neji’s penis, like expensive whisky. He made another breathy keening sound. 

It lay in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, before Neji started to push further in. The movement back, returning thrust was sharper. He braced himself against Neji’s thighs with his hands. Sharp arousal lanced down his stomach.

Shikamaru felt both of Neji’s hands press into the back of his head. Locked in place, then. He forced his eyes open and glanced up. Just the crown of Neji’s head was visible from the obstruction of his column of a torso, par-dry frizz catching the light. He let his eyes slide shut.

Neji fucked his mouth like an engineer. He tipped Shikamaru’s head back incrementally, forced his jaw to hyperextend. Precum and spit mingled, leaking from the corners of his mouth. The impact of Neji’s balls smeared it around his chin. His throat spasmed with every thrust. 

When Neji’s silence turned to half-moans and sharp breathing, matching the swell of his penis, Shikamaru cracked his eyes open again. Neji’s pace was faltering. His dick bobbed in Shikamaru’s mouth a few times like a hesitation. 

One, two, final pumps. The first thing that registered for him was Neji’s sharp tug on his hair, then the sour, thickly wet heat of semen in time with the pulsating rhythm of Neji’s orgasm. He couldn’t breathe for a few seconds as it washed down his throat, burst from the sides of his mouth. 

Neji pulled his dick out of Shikamaru’s mouth with little ceremony. Shikamaru fell back, panting. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t take much more for an orgasm. The weight of Neji’s own collapse to his right made him turn his head. 

He pressed his lips to Shikamaru’s and cradled his head. He turned his face with his other hand, pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He blindly followed the shape of Shikamaru’s body down with his fingertips after that. Then he finished Shikamaru off in a few too-hot pleasure-pain strokes.

They could clean up later.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at finishing a smut scene in awhile! Hopefully nothing laughably bad is in it.
> 
> The r/narutofanfiction smut thing is a contest, maybe? A bit foggy on the details, but I'll update the notes/summary with more info if relevant.
> 
> Some notes-
> 
> In Japan, circumcision is like...really uncommon. So they're both uncut, if that's something that matters to you as a detail. 
> 
> Assume AU where Neji isn't dead and they're both 18+ for all intents and purposes. The details aren't too important. ;)
> 
> -Val


End file.
